


A Waltz to Remember

by FauxHeart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy has a crush, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, waltzing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every gentleman should know how to waltz, where he learns to is another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waltz to Remember

After the V-day fiasco and a quick pit stop in Kentucky things were quiet at the Kingsman shop. Harry now had to wear an eye-pitch due to his injury, Eggsy said it made him look like a pirate. After a withering glare at Eggsy, Roxy added that at least he looked like a 'gentlemenly' pirate. 

A throat clearing from Merlin drew the agent's attention as they all took seats at the table in the dining room while Merlin stayed standing.

"Glasses please." 

They all unfurled their glasses and stared at the mounted frame until an image of an attractive young woman appeared. "Now unfortunate disasters aside, the world still carries on. This here is Emma, the daughter of a Ms. Williams; a new and very influential weapon smuggler who's making the most of the recent population decline and people's need for protecting themselves." More images appeared on the screen along with data from the various weapons.

"We'll be sending Galahad," Eggsy straightened his posture in his seat, having been instated as the new Galahad with Harry taking over as Arthur. "And Lancelot to Emma's coming out party."

"Classy." Eggsy added, "World went to shite and their having a party."

"An eighteenth birthday is a very important birthday for a young lady, I'm sure it's more to establish normalcy then anything else Eggsy." Harry added. 

"So what's the mission Merlin?" Roxy cut off Eggsy's retort, finally dawned in her own Kingsman suit. 

"Get as much information as possible by any means possible sans lethal force from the daughter." Merlin closed the images.

Eggsy's face looked pinched in thought. "Why not go after the Mom?" 

Merlin frowned, "For the time being this is a recon only mission, we'll refrain from any further action until we know more about the weapons and who Ms. Williams might be working with." 

"So it would easier to get information from the daughter by someone roughly her own age then a... more seasoned fellow from the mother." Roxy added shrewdly getting a smirk from Eggsy. 

"New world, new rules." Harry pulled off his glasses tucking them safely away in his coat gaining the room's attention. "We have to be more careful now then ever before." The room turned heavy in silence, although not all of Kingsman had been corrupted by Valentine the agency had taken a heavy blow to its staff and agents.

"I'll ensure you both have ready invitations and aliases in time for the party," Merlin turned to leave before glancing at Harry. "Harry?" 

Harry stood and looked at the two young agents. "Right, follow me."

Eggsy and Roxy trailed after Harry entering the room Eggsy recognized as the sitting room where he was ordered to shot JB. For a moment, his stomach dropped.  
"Push the chairs toward the wall." Eggsy and Roxy shared questioning looks before doing so, Harry grabbing a small end table and moved it aside.

"Now from what Merlin has found out this party will be done in masquerade style and extremely formal." Harry opened a closet door and pulled out a record player and placed it on the small end table.

Eggsy and Roxy stood in front of Harry in an at ease position. Eggsy looked at Roxy out of the corner of his eye when he noticed the slightly bounce in her posture and the grin that took over her face. 

"And that means only one thing," Harry returned to the closet and came back with a large black disc. "The waltz." Harry carefully placed the disc on the record player and guided the needle till a sweet melody filled the air. "Now Roxy, do you know the waltz?"

Roxy nodded, "I knew how to waltz before I could walk sir." 

Figures, Eggsy thought but didn't voice. Roxy may be a high-born sort but she was down to earth and his friend, and the twinge he felt in his stomach was not jealousy when Harry offered Roxy his hand and she twirled easily into his arms. Eggsy watched as the two fell into an easy three beat step.

Harry and Roxy kept in time with the music and moved as if gliding, Eggsy envied the way they moved together seamlessly. It really didn't have anything to do with the way Harry smiled down at Roxy when she smiled up at Harry, or the way they lightly clasped their hands together. Eggsy's eyes went slightly out of focus and hadn't noticed they stopped dancing.

"Eggsy?" Roxy was holding a hand out to him. 

"Wha?" Eggsy snapped out of it as Roxy rolled her eyes and moved to stand in front of him with a smile. 

Harry moved behind him and took a gentle hold of his right arm. "Now this arm goes up and meets with the lady's." Harry moved Eggy's hand till it was holding Roxy's. "The left rests lightly on the waist while the lady puts her hand on your shoulder." Harry guided his left arm in place and tried not to think about the lingering warmth from the other man's palm.

Eggsy tried not to blush as he could feel Harry almost aligned with his back, also he did not jump when Harry's hands rested on his waist to turn his body in the correct position. Eggsy focused intently at spot over Roxy's shoulder as Harry made micro adjustments to Eggsy's posture.

"Try not to step on my shoes yeah?" Roxy said gaining Eggsy's attention.

Eggsy looked down at their feet, Roxy was wearing a pair of lightly heeled lady oxfords. "Don't worry I won't step on your toes." He winked playfully trying focus at the task on hand.

"I don't care if you step on my toes, just mind the shoes." There was a sudden sharp dig in his shoulder and a cold glint to her voice. "They had to make these for me, mind them."

Eggsy was suddenly very glad Roxy was his friend and not someone he would ever have to fight. 

"Normally the gentleman leads and the lady follows, now Eggsy try to do as Roxy and I did." 

Dismantling and putting together in a gun in under a minute, Eggsy can do. Parkouring from building to building unscathed, Eggsy can do. Getting JB trained enough to signal he needs to go outside to pee, Eggsy can do. Waltzing proves to be much harder to do, and if the venomous glares Roxy keeps sending his way for scrapping against her shoes is any indication he might not live to go on the mission. 

Eggsy feels more than hears Harry sigh. Roxy and he separate when the music stops, "You're dismissed Lancelot, go check in with Merlin please and see where he is with your aliases." Roxy bows out with a quick, 'yes sir' and leaves.

Eggsy knows he has the beginnings of red-faced embarrassment and wipes at his face purposely not looking in Harry direction. At least until Harry plays the record again and suddenly in front of Eggsy and moving Eggsy's arm into position like with Roxy.

They move together slowly at first. Eggsy winces whenever he grazes Harry's shoes, but Harry doesn't seem to mind and they continue until they come to a slightly comfortable rhythm. They don't talk, which makes Eggsy nervous and keeps readjusting his grip on Harry's waist when he notices his probably wrinkling Harry's suit with his now sweaty palm. 

A window is open and there's a slight breeze in the room now.

Eggsy tries to concentrate on the spot above Harry's shoulder and not be distracted by the slight rustling of Harry's hair. He absolutely doesn't focus on how warm and steady Harry's hand is his, or how it doesn't feel all that strange to be dancing with a partner who's taller than him. Eggsy wills himself to not close his eyes ever so briefly and savor the moment.

The music stops, "Much better Eggsy, keep practicing and you should do well." Harry smiles and gives Eggsy a pat on the shoulder. 

That night Eggsy keeps practicing after they return to the mansion and much to Roxy's delight he doesn't step on her shoes. Also to her amusement when Eggsy tries to convince Merlin they should have a quick spin. Harry steps in to save the tech wizard and if Eggsy can't stop grinning while dancing with Harry he'll say it because he's just glad he mastered the waltz.


End file.
